


Booty Call; My Hat, It Has Three Corners; It's a Nautical Term; Strategic Record Breaking; etc

by imifumei



Category: Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-06
Updated: 2020-06-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:34:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24578356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imifumei/pseuds/imifumei
Summary: These drabbles are reposted from je100 for the Pirates Challenge.&These are drabbles that I, like a complete idiot,forgot to postto je100 for the Intergroup Challenge





	Booty Call; My Hat, It Has Three Corners; It's a Nautical Term; Strategic Record Breaking; etc

Originally posted to LiveJournal, 30 September 2009  
These drabbles are reposted from for the Pirates Challenge.   
(All of my points are belong to Toma.)

Title:Booty Call  
Word Count: 100  
Characters: Junno (KAT-TUN) and Ohkura (Kanjani 8)  
Author's Notes: This isn't smutty but it's suggestive so I'm putting it under a cut to be safe.

At half past one in the morning, there was a knock on the door.

"You're late. I was just about to start without you." Ohkura started talking before he'd even gotten the door open all the way. "What the hell is that on your face?"

"It's an eye patch," Junno explained cheerily, adding on the requisite "Arr."

"Yeah, I can see that." Ohkura snarked. "Why are you wearing an eyepatch?"

"Well, I'm here to plunder ye booty, aren't I?" Junno grinned cheekily.

Ohkura raised one eyebrow, cocked his head and said, "Not tonight you aren't" and closed the door. 

**Title:** My Hat, It Has Three Corners  
 **Word Count:** 100  
 **Characters:** MatsuJun & Ikuta Toma  
 **Author's Notes:** [This](http://i719.photobucket.com/albums/ww197/imifumeiLJ/junpiratecopy.jpg) Also, if anyone knows who made that icon or where I can get a full-sized pic, please let me know.

“Why do you have this?” Toma asked as he was rifling through Jun's hat collection for something suitable to borrow since Jun just _had_ to go out and Toma's current permed hair required styling or a hat all the time; next trip to the salon, something more wash-and-wear would be nice, regardless of what was 'in style'.

“I kept it after a concert. It's perfectly serviceable.” Jun explained.

“Serviceable for what? Jun, it's a _pirate hat_.” Toma tried to point out the ridiculousness. 

“A _perfectly serviceable_ pirate hat.”

Toma should have known. Jun never passes up a hat.

**Title:** It's a Nautical Term  
 **Word Count:** 100  
 **Characters:** Kis-My-Ft2  
 **Author's Notes:** I may have commandeered most of this from somewhere else. I'll bet you can all guess where.

Nikaido and Senga were sulking in the hall.

“What's with you guys?” Yokoo and Kitayama asked.

“Taipi 'commandered' the couch.”complained Senga.

“Commandeered?” Yokoo corrected.

“Whatever. He stole it.” Nika pouted.

“He can't commandeer the couch. 'Commandeer' implies the authority to do so.” Yokoo explained.

Kitayama grinned. “Nice!,” then, “As leader I gave him the authority. He's acting as a privateer on my say-so.” With that, Kitayama opened the door and announced “Prepare to be boarded!”

15 Minutes Later. . .

“What's with you guys?” Miyata and Tamamori asked.

Yokoo, still in the hall, scowled. “Mitsu and Taipi commandeered the couch.”

**Title:** Strategic Record Breaking  
 **Word Count:** 100  
 **Characters:** most of KAT-TUN  
 **Author's Notes:** Sadly, I doubt that Jin managed this. . .

“No! Absolutely not. We're not calling the next album 'Rogue Kings'!” Jin shouted, at the end of his rope.

“It _would_ be a good follow-up to 'Queen of Pirates'.” Koki offered.

“So? You wanna break records on this next tour, awesome. Just not the record for 'Most Pirate-Themed Concert Tours in the History of Johnny's', okay?”

Maru frowned. “Well, why not?”

“Yeah. You couldn't get over how 'great you looked in the vest'.” Ueda added

“Because just once I'd like to go a whole concert without any of my costumes having any skulls on it, that's why not.” 

**Title:** Talk Like A Pirate Day  
 **Word Count:** 100  
 **Characters:** Aiba, Sho, Ohno, MatsuJun and his party-pooper attitude  
 **Author's Notes:** September 19th _really is_ 'Talk Like a Pirate' Day. I recommend  the song of the same name by Tom Smith. (link requires Quicktime and has sound, it's audio of the song, lyrics here)

“And what's a pirate's favorite kind of sweater?” Aiba continued.

“Argyle” Sho answered, still reading his newspaper.

“What's a pirate's-”

“Aiba-chan, if you value your life, you won't finish that sentence. Honestly, Sho-kun. Why do you encourage him?”

“Jun, September 19th is International 'Talk like a Pirate Day.' It's fun. It's world cultural. Try to get in the mood.”

“Swash swash, buckle buckle.” Jun deadpanned.

Just then, Ohno entered. “Avast! Me hearties!”

“Cap'n!” Aiba squealed. “Did you hear the one about a man with a steering wheel in his pants?”

Jun thought it was going to be a long day.

**Title:** Float On  
 **Word Count:** 100  
 **Characters:** Koyama/Shige  
 **Author's Notes:** I happen to love the Pirate Ship ride at our local amusement park but outside this situation, I don't think it'd qualify as romantic.

After a fantastic day at the amusement park, Koyama thought he'd let Shige choose their last ride. The plaster buccaneers were garishly painted, and chipped. All it did was swing back and forth. It wasn't half as romantic as the ferris wheel, which is what he thought Shige'd choose.

But as the pirate-ship-pendulum reached the top of its interval and they floated out of their seats a little, Shige squealed quietly and clutched Koyama's hand on the metal grab bar in front of them. Koyama thought he could keep right on floating. On second thought, this was a perfect ending.

**Title:** Cleavage  
 **Word Count:** 100  
 **Characters:** KAT-TUN  
 **Author's Notes:** Okay, one more, but only for the moobs.

“I want to look like that in our next concert tour,” Kame announced, eying up the screen currently displaying the latest Pirates of the Caribbean movie.

“Dream on,” Maru challenged. “You're not half as pretty as her.”

“Of course he is.” Koki argued.

“And no way you're pulling off blonde as well as I did,” Junno interjected.

“I was talking about Johnny Depp-san,” Kame sulked.

“I don't know,” Ueda mused, heedless of Kame's pouting. “He's got the waist for that dress.”

“Yeah, but no one in Johnny's could fill out that corset.” Koki chuckled.

Jin replied stoically, “Yamapi could.”

**Title:** Hostile Territory  
 **Word Count:** 100  
 **Characters:** Ohmiya, MatsuJun, The Threat of Chinen Yuri  
 **Author's Notes:** I don't imagine nino feels very favorably toward Chinen Yuri.

Ohno was tired.

Nino's lap, his favorite napping place, was just sitting there empty.

"Kazu-"

"No."

"Come on-"

"Not a chance."

Jun looked over the offending issue of Wink-Up's Message Boards and sighed. Nino glared at him, daring him to say something but Jun believed Nino when he said that he would tell the Juniors he liked to be called "JunyJunyJunface" if he disagreed with Nino on 'The Chinen Issue'.

Ohno could feel his eyelids drooping. "Okay. I'll tell him he can't call me Satoshi."

"Promise?"

"Yes."

"Okay." Nino replied and Ohno was fast asleep in his lap in minutes.

**Title:** Game Theory  
 **Word Count:** 100  
 **Characters:** Nagase, Kokubun Taichi, Tegoshi and his fangirls  
 **Author's Notes:** My favorite part of Koki's SCP is when Tegoshi comes on the screen to do the message and Taichi shouts "He looks like a girl!".

As they surveyed the game from the sidelines, Taichi kicked at the dirt and griped to Nagase.

"I know you guys are friends and all but, do you _have_ to invite him?"

"Tegoshi's a good kid. And he's good at soccer."

"I know but- ugh, Gussan's wife is feeding him. Now we'll never get rid of him."

"I thought you liked him."

"I do, it's just. . . we don't usually get fans at our monthly TOKIO soccer games."

Nagase regarded the cluster of flailing fangirls just outside the edge of the field.

"I know." Nagase grinned. "That's why I bring him."

**Title:** You Need A Plan  
 **Word Count:** 100  
 **Characters:** Fujigaya, Totsuka, Goseki

"Something's wrong." Fujigaya stated definitively.

"I agree. It's weird when they're not together." Totsuka commiserated. 

"We have to do something."

"Like what?"

"Well, I saw something on a movie once that might work. Kids were trying to get their mom and dad back together. I'll get them both to come to dinner, then you call me and say it's an emergency."

Goseki piped up. "First of all, there's nothing wrong with them. Secondly, your plan is moronic."

Fujigaya frowned. "Denial and name-calling never helped anyone." Then he turned to Totsuka. "Leave it to me, Tottsu. We'll get them back."

**Title:** Mission Accomplished?  
 **Word Count:** 100  
 **Characters:** Fujigaya, Tackey & Tsubasa  
 **Author's Notes:** This is a continuation of 'You Need A Plan'

Fujigaya's phone rang at the predetermined time. "I'd better get that. Something bad might have happened. . . .Hello? What? Something bad happened?! Oh no!. . .I'd better go."

Fujigaya threw cash on the table and took off like a shot.

Tackey turned to Tsubasa, "Do you feel like two divorced parents being set up by their kids? Or is it just me?"

Tsubasa nodded. "Think we should tell him that we're not actually having problems?"

Tackey considered carefully. "Nah. Let's go into the jimusho together tomorrow; let him feel accomplished. Besides, this is the first time in history Taipi paid for dinner."  



End file.
